In existing plumbing systems, adding a new supply line is a difficult and cumbersome process. In most instances, when a new supply line is added for any purpose, existing lines must inevitably be cut, and a “T” tap must be installed in series, and a control valve must be added for the new supply line. Cutting lines and installing taps or valves in an existing line, however, often requires skillful, time consuming, and costly labor.
Existing systems suffer from these and other problems.